The document DE 10 2004 023 357 discloses an apparatus that is suitable and designed to be used to set up a ladder or a step on a staircase.
The apparatus, known from the document DE 10 2004 023 357 A1, has a frame with a stand and a plate that can be pivoted about a horizontal axis. The stand has two feet, which can be placed on a step of a staircase. The plate of the frame is connected to a platform in a manner allowing rotation. The platform is supported with one end on the frame. With the other end the platform rests on another step of the staircase and, in particular, such that the platform is more or less horizontal.
Ladders or steps can be set up on the platform of the apparatus.
The apparatus has not been widely used in the field.